Warriors: Rosestar's Rise Book One: Into the Wild
by TimeWolfWarrior
Summary: Mango is an ordinary housecat with a loving brother, Tiny. One day, they both get adventurous and journey into the woods, where they meet three wild cats... A what if story. What if Bluestar never had a prophecy about her? What if Thistleclaw and Tigerclaw were good? And what if Rusty was never chosen by StarClan? Not my first fan fic, but my first summary. Rated T for Warriors.
1. Allegiances

_Allegiances:_

 ** _ThunderClan_**

 ** _Leader:_** Thistlestar—big grey and silver tabby tom with fur that sticks out at all angles. Blue eyes.

 ** _Deputy:_** Redtail—small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive red tail. Amber eyes.

 _-Apprentice: Dustpaw._

 ** _Medicine cat:_** Spottedleaf—dark tortoiseshell she-cat with distinctive dappled coat. Amber eyes.

 ** _Medicine cat apprentice:_** (Spottedleaf doesn't have one yet.)

 ** _Warriors:_**

Lionheart—big golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane. Green eyes.

 _-Apprentice: Greypaw._

Tigerclaw—massive dark brown tabby tom with unusually long claws. Amber eyes.

 _-Apprentice: Ravenpaw._

Whitestorm—big white tom. Yellow eyes.

 _-Apprentice: Sandpaw._

Darkstripe—sleek black and grey tabby tom. Blue eyes.

Longtail—pale tabby tom with black stripes. Green eyes.

Runningwind—swift tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Willowpelt—very pale grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Mousefur—small, dusk brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Oakheart—reddish brown tom with green eyes.

 ** _Apprentices:_**

Dustpaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Greypaw—long haired grey tom with a darker grey stripe down his back. Amber eyes.

Ravenpaw—small, black tom with tiny white dash on chest and a white tipped tail. Green eyes.

Sandpaw—pale ginger she-cat with faint dark ginger stripes. Green eyes.

Rosepaw—dark smoky grey almost black she-cat with black tabby stripes. One white paw and a white splash on shoulder. Ice blue eyes.

Tinypaw—small black tom with one white paw. Ice blue eyes.

 ** _Queens and kits:_**

Frostfur—pure white she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother of Cinderkit and Brackenkit.)

Brindleface—tabby she-cat. Green eyes. (Expecting kits.)

Goldenflower—ginger she-cat. Green eyes. (Mother of Swiftkit and Thornkit.)

Speckletail—pale tabby she-cat. Amber eyes. (Mother of Snowkit and Brightkit.)

Bluefur—blue-grey she-cat with ice blue eyes. (Mother of Mistykit, Stonekit and Mosskit.)

 ** _Elders:_**

Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom. Amber eyes. Part of his tail is missing.

Smallear—grey tom with very small ears. Green eyes.

Patchpelt—small black and white tom. Yellow eyes.

One-eye—pale grey she-cat. Blue eyes. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail—once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat. Green eyes.

Rosetail—pale ginger she-cat with pinkish-orange tail. Green eyes.

 ** _ShadowClan_**

 ** _Leader:_** Brokenstar—long haired dark brown tom. His tail is broken in the middle like a branch. Amber eyes.

 ** _Deputy:_** Blackfoot—large white tom with huge black paws. Green eyes.

 ** _Medicine cat:_** Runningnose—small grey and white tom. Yellow eyes.

 ** _Medicine cat apprentice:_** (Runningnose doesn't have one yet.)

 ** _Warriors:_**

Stumpytail—brown tabby tom. Green eyes.

 _-Apprentice: Brownpaw._

Boulder—silver tabby tom. Blue eyes.

 _-Apprentice: Wetpaw._

Nightpelt—black tom. Green eyes.

 ** _Queens and kits:_**

Dawncloud—small tabby she-cat. Green eyes.

Brightflower—black and white she-cat. Amber eyes.

 ** _Elders:_**

Ashfur—thin grey tom. Green eyes.

 ** _RiverClan_**

 ** _Leader:_** Crookedstar—huge light colored tabby with twisted jaw. Green eyes.

 ** _Deputy:_** Swiftriver—silver tabby she-cat. Blue eyes.

 ** _Medicine cat:_** Mudfur—long haired light brown tom. Amber eyes.

 ** _Medicine cat apprentice:_** (Mudfur doesn't have one yet.)

 ** _Warriors:_**

Leopardfur—unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat. Green eyes.

Willowbreeze—silver tabby she-cat. Blue eyes.

 ** _WindClan_**

 ** _Leader:_** Tallstar—black and white tom with very long tail. Amber eyes.

 ** _Deputy:_** Deadfoot—black tom with a twisted paw. Green eyes.

 ** _Medicine cat:_** Barkface-short tailed brown tom. Amber eyes.

 ** _Cat's outside the Clans_**

Yellowfang—dark grey she-cat with broad flattened face. Amber eyes.

Smudge—plump black and white tom. Green eyes. Kittypet.

Rusty—handsome ginger tom. Leaf green eyes. Kittypet.

Princess—light brown tabby she-cat with distinctive white chest and paws. Amber eyes. Kittypet.


	2. Proulouge

**_Proulouge_**

Silence blanketed the forest, broken only by the whispering leave and the rushing of the river. Lithe shapes swarmed over smooth boulders, other glaring at them from below. A tortoiseshell tom raised his red tail and flicked it. The cats surged at each other and the peaceful clearing writhed with screeching cats.

Near the center of the clearing, a sleek black and grey tabby pinned a silver tabby she-cat. "Swiftriver!" He growled. "Why are you and your RiverClan flea-bags hunting on ThunderClan territory?"

"After tonight, Darkstripe, Sunningrocks will just be RiverClan hunting grounds, as they always have been!" Swiftriver hissed.

"Look out!" Willowpelt yowled. "More RiverClan warriors!" The ThunderClan she-cat's voice was shrill with anxiety.

Darkstripe turned, watching sleek shapes leap out of the river. They plunged into the fight, water streaming from their pelts. Darkstripe turned back to Swiftriver. "You don't belong in the forest! Stay in your precious river!" He spat.

Darkstripe lifted his claws to rake them down Swiftriver's belly when a she-cat yowled. Darkstripe recognized the yowl and released the RiverClan deputy. He crashed into the tom attacking his clanmate. "Quick, Mousefur! Run!" Darkstripe hissed.

The dusky brown she-cat scrambled to her paws awkwardly. Blood flowed from a gash in her shoulder. Mousefur hared into the undergrowth and Darkstripe turned on her attacker. With a few deft blows of his paws, the RiverClan cat was sent squealing like a kit into the river.

"Darkstripe! This is absolutely useless!" Yowled the tortoiseshell tom with the tail as red as fox fur. "There are far too many RiverClan warriors!"

"No! ThunderClan will never be beaten, Redtail!" Darkstripe leaped to his side.

"ThunderClan will honor your courage, Darkstripe." Rumbled a massive dark brown tabby tom. He shook his head crossly to rid himself of the blood on his nose. "We can't afford to lose any warriors. Not in these times." He sent a Riverclan tom flying and growled, "Mousefur is down—" he broke off as a light tabby raced past, squealing like a kit. "—and looks like Runningwind is down too. Add two warriors down plus us not getting reinforcements… We are really badly outnumbered."

Redtail sent a RiverClan she-cat squealing into the river and turned back to his clanmates. "Tigerclaw is right. Thistlestar would never expect his warriors to fight such impossible odds." Redtail urged, gazing at Darkstripe steadily.

Darkstripe fought off another warrior as he grudgingly admitted they were right. Redtail leaped onto one of the boulders and yowled, "Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!"

Instantly, the ThunderClan warriors broke from their opponents and hared into the undergrowth. Jubilant yowls rose from the RiverClan cats.

Darkstripe went last. He hesitated, shooting a glare at the RiverClan cats. "This isn't over." He growled under his breath. He turned with a sigh and raced after his clanmates.

Moonlight shone down on a clearing. In the center, a big grey and silver tabby tom was gazing at the stars. Around him, he could hear the stirrings of his clanmates as they slept. Mewls came from the direction of the nursery.

A small dark tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from a fern tunnel. She padded over to the tom, her paw steps quick and soundless. The tom dipped his head to her as she sat next to him. "How is Mousefur?" He rumbled.

"Her wounds are deep but she'll survive. She's young and strong, and will heal quickly." The she-cat replied.

"The others?"

"Everyone will recover, Thistlestar."

Thistlestar let out a great sigh. "We are fortunate not to have lost any warriors tonight. You are a great medicine cat, Spottedleaf. Featherwhisker would be very proud of you."

Spottedleaf purred. "I'm sure he would be."

"These are troubled times for ThunderClan." Thistlestar sighed. "Newleaf is late… we have a great number of kits, but none are apprentice aged. We need more warriors… and soon."

"You're asking StarClan for answers." Spottedleaf guessed.

"We need the words of our ancestors in times like these." Thistlestar agreed. "Has StarClan given you signs or spoken to you?"

"Not for a while, Thistlestar. Perhaps we should go to the Moon—" Spottedleaf broke off with a gasp as she watched a shooting star blaze over head.

Her tail fluffed, her spine fur bristled and her eyes went distant. Thistlestar flicked his tail and watched her silently. Eventually, Spottedleaf let out a shaky breath and looked at her leader. "That was a message from StarClan." She paused as the distant look returned. "Only a rose can save the clan."

"A rose?" Thistlestar demanded incredulously. "How can a flower help us? Roses have no medicinal properties, correct?"

"Not that I know of." Spottedleaf shrugged. "There was something else." The distant look returned. "StarClan also said the smallest cat would help the rose."

"The smallest cat and a _flower_ will save the clan?" Thistlestar meowed incredulously, his voice shrill in disbelief. "StarClan must be desperate." He added jokingly. "But, you have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf. So unlike Goosefeather." He rolled his eyes at the last comment. Turning serious, he brought his gaze to the stars again. "The clan will be saved by the smallest cat and a rose."


	3. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

The forest was dark. Mango had been here before, but never has she sensed something. The young she-cat stopped and looked around. A flash of grey caught her eye. It was a mouse. Mango's mouth watered and her belly rumbled. _Soon._ She promised.

Slowly and carefully, the dark smoky grey she-cat crouched down, her pelt blending in perfectly with the shadows. Her black tabby stripes looked like shadows and her white paw and the white splash on her shoulder completed the look by seeming to be pools of moonlight. Her ice blue eyes flashed as the mouse entered her vision. Stifling a purr, she leaped, slamming her paws down on the mouse before it could run. Mango tossed it into the air and caught it in her teeth.

Suddenly, a loud clattering, rattling roar sounded through the forest. Mango looked around in confusion, ears flattened against the blaring sound. The mouse took advantage of her loosened grip and sprang from her jaws. Mango hissed in frustration and pounced for it, but the mouse was gone. As she lashed her tail, the sound became familiar. Mango blinked her eyes open and sighed.

 _It was all a dream._ She thought sadly.

"Sleeping Princess wakes!" teased a voice.

Mango rolled over in time to see her housefolk leave the kitchen, and then a small, jet black head popped into view.

"Very funny, little brother." Mango got to her paws and arched her back in a stretch.

Tiny purred. Mango looked around. The kitchen was stifling hot, making it hard to breath. Shadows dappled her fur, cast by the moonlight of the window. The food bowls were replenished and Tiny was already digging in. The dry, flavorless scents of the cat food over powered the warm, flavorful scents of the mouse. Her collar jingled as she jumped from her bed. Mango flopped down and scratched irritably at it. She hated the uncomfortable pink thing. She shook her head roughly and joined her brother for dinner.

Finally, when Mango couldn't take being inside, she got up and pushed through the cat flap. Tiny scurried after her, gulping his mouthful. She looked down at him and smiled. Tiny was the runt of their litter, and even though they were the same age, she towered over him. Mango loved her little brother greatly, and had also stood by him, even when their littermates picked on them both. Mango shook these thoughts from her mind and together the two dark furred cats leaped up onto the fence.

"You two are like leaves of a tree. Separate yet the same, inseparable yet different." A voice purred from behind them.

"Rusty!" Tiny let out a delighted meow and tackled his half brother.

"Hey, Rusty!" Mango purred, thumping down beside the two tussling toms. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

"I got back from sorting out that missing kit thing this morning and I forgot to come and tell you two and Princess that I'm okay." Rusty explained.

"Thanks." Tiny batted his half brother's shoulder. "But you'd best be going. Princess gets really upset when you promise you'll be back at a certain time and then don't come back and see her."

Rusty cringed. "Good point, little brother. See you guys soon!" He sprang on top of the fence and hurried down to Princess's garden.

Mango and Tiny jumped back onto their garden fence and stared out into the woods. A deep sense of longing welled in Mango's chest, and from the agitated flicking of Tiny's tail, he felt the same.

"Mango…" Tiny meowed softly. "Have you ever had dreams of about being out there, wild and free, surrounded by warm scents of familiar cats?"

"Yeah, actually. I was having one a little bit ago, in fact." She curled her long, fluffy tail over her paws.

Tiny turned and tipped his head a bit, a grin on his face. "Do you want to go out and explore?"

"If you have the same feeling as me, _yes._ Let's go!" Mango replied, jumping down. Her bell jangled loudly and she landed and she hissed.

Tiny jumped down next to her, his bell also jangling, and he hissed as well. Mango flicked her tail and fell into step with her brother. They hadn't taken two steps with a ginger streak stopped them, a furious yowl echoing from the cat. "You guys are nuts! Haven't you learned from last time?!" Rusty stared at them, wide eyed.

"You never know. Those cats could be dead!" Mango retorted.

Tiny nodded in agreement, then paused and added. "They might not be though."

Rusty growled in exasperation. " _Then what are you doing?!_ "

"Sleeping." Mango responded sarcastically. "What else? Oh yeah. Adventures!" She accompanied the last word with a crooked grin.

Rusty gave her a look. Mango just widened her grin in response.

"Henry went into the woods once and came out fine. I think Tiny and Mango were just unlucky that one time." A voice meowed from behind them.

Three heads turned to see a light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws standing behind them.

"Hi, Princess!" Tiny meowed cheerily, smiling up at his half sister.

"That fat old tabby never went into the woods." Mango scoffed, flicking her tail dismissively.

"No, he did. Seriously!" She added at the other three cats dubious looks. "He caught a robin."

" _If_ he did, it was before his trip to the vet." Rusty rolled his leaf green eyes.

"He also said that the wildcats eat live rabbits for breakfast, sharpen their claws on old bones and are constantly fighting!" Princess obviously believed every word.

"You've been listening to Smudge way too much." Mango arched a brow.

"Please." Tiny scoffed. "I've never heard cats screeching in the woods."

"Just the time you were attacked." Rusty confirmed.

Tiny whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. Mango wrapped her tail around him, rasping her tongue over his ear.

When Tiny was three moons old, he's been chased from their old garden by their two other littermates, Socks and Ruby. Their littermates then stalled Mango from finding him. While he was out, Tiny ran into three wildcats. One had his 'apprentice' attack him, said apprentice attacked him and the third stood up for him. She couldn't stop the apprentice from beating Tiny up, but she did stop him from killing the little black tom. Mango found her brother later, after he ran off. She brought him back to their old housefolk, who patched him up. When Mango and Tiny's current housefolk came to take Mango to their home, she resisted, until all the housefolk got the idea that she wasn't leaving her brother. Since that day, they've been closer than ever.

"Well… I can see we won't be able to change your minds. But don't say I didn't warn you!" Rusty warned. He and Princess leaped onto the fence and headed off to their gardens.

Tiny flicked his ear, the tear in it suddenly blatantly obvious. One look showed that he was still going into the woods, no matter what. Mango stifled a purr and side by side, the two dark furred littermates headed into the trees.

Almost instantly, they spotted a mouse. Mango breathed the plan, speaking so softly Tiny obviously missed the least important parts. The tiny tom snuck around to the backside of the mouse. Mango watched stifling a purr as excitement washed over her. Being out here and actually about to catch a mouse made the longing even deeper. Mango watched as Tiny's haunches waggled as he started to spring. Before he could move, a crackling in the bushes made the mouse race off and Mango sit bolt upright. Tiny crept back to her, eyes fixed on a bright red tail.

"Meat eater. I don't know what kind though." Tiny hissed under his breath.

Mango grunted softly and together they crept forward, following the tail. It stopped suddenly and then went on at a faster pace. Mango swiveled her ears around at the sound of… paw steps? It certainly wasn't Tiny; he was beside her.

"Mango… do you hear—MROWW!" Tiny yowled in shock as something crashed into him.

"TINY!" Mango yowled, leaping on the back of the creature.

No wait… The creature was a cat, not much older than the two littermates. Mango battered at him with her paws, claws out. A yowl came from the tom and he leaped at her, letting Tiny go. "RUN, Tiny!" Mango screeched. He didn't answer. "TINY?!" She screeched.

"RRR-ARH!" Tiny's battle cry was music to Mango's ears. The tiny tom barreled into the larger tom, the latter of which letting out a startled, "Oof!"

"Now, RUN!" Mango yowled, scrambling to her paws and shoving Tiny in front of her. She fought to not overtake him. Her long legs made her the fastest of the two, though Tiny's short legs didn't help.

Pounding paws announced that their attacker was giving chase. Mango glanced at her brother, who returned the glance with a small nod. Mango skidded to a halt and spun around, Tiny leaping over her hunched form and landing on her other side. Both littermates were on their toes, tail's fluffed and fur bristling. Mango barred her teeth in a snarl, Tiny doing the same.

But instead of attacking them, their attacker just sat there, calmly cleaning a paw. His grey fur was silver in the moonlight, the darker grey stripe running down his back and tail dark silver. Mango suppressed the urge to step in front of her brother. She knew he could handle himself.

"Hello, kittypets!" the grey tom meowed cheerily. "You two put up quite the fight for tame kitties!" he cleaned his muzzle, which bore a few scratches. Mango snorted in satisfaction.

"We'll fight you again if we have to!" Tiny hissed. Mango bared her teeth to back him up.

"Ah, relax. You two are obviously not from one of the other Clans, so I can let you go."

Tiny and Mango shared a glance and sat down. "Other clans?" Mango queered.

"Surely even you kittypets have heard of the four warrior clans that live here!" The tom hissed.

Mango thought of Princess's and Smudge's gossip. Could it hold some truth?

"We do have stories of wildcats." Tiny admitted slowly.

The tom grunted in satisfaction. "My names Greypaw." He introduced himself. "I'm a ThunderClan apprentice."

"Mango." The only she-cat present meowed gruffly.

"And I'm Tiny, her brother."

"Your name definitely suits you, Tiny! But what in StarClan's name is a mango?" Greypaw seemed really confused about that.

"I honestly have no idea." Mango shrugged.

"What's an apprentice?" Tiny asked.

"I'm training to be a warrior." Greypaw meowed proudly.

"Warrior?" Mango blinked in confusion.

Greypaw started to explain but he suddenly stiffened. "I smell cats from my clan! You have to go!" His tone was urgent.

Mango scented the air. She didn't notice anything different…

" _Go!"_ Greypaw hissed urgently.

"What's going on here?" A deep rumble made the two kittypets freeze.


	4. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Greypaw dipped his head, a sign of respect, as a large grey and silver tabby tom bounded out of the under growth. A slightly bigger golden tabby tom followed him.

"You shouldn't be this close to Twolegplace, Greypaw!" The golden tabby hissed.

"I know. Mouse-brained idiot. Sorry, Lionheart." Greypaw meowed.

"Who are you?" The big grey and silver tabby asked, gazing at Mango and Tiny.

"J-just some ki-kittypets." Tiny stammered. Mango purred comfortingly and pressed into him, wrapping her tail around him. This encounter had to bring back unpleasant memories.

"You aren't scared of us," The grey and silver tabby meowed thoughtfully, "you're scared of a past experience.

Tiny looked at the two large toms closer and visibly relaxed. "Yeah."

They grey and silver tabby smiled. "I'm Thistlestar, leader of ThunderClan."

"And I'm Lionheart, warrior of ThunderClan and Greypaw's mentor. Meaning, I'm training him to be a warrior." The golden tom rumbled.

"I'm Mango, and this is my brother, Tiny." Mango dipped her head. Tiny repeated the gesture.

Thistlestar looked at both of them. "You fight well for kittypets." He rumbled. "We've been watching you." He added at the three younger cats shared a glance of confusion. "You handled the intruders well, Greypaw. You attacked with bravery, but next time, don't count the tiniest cat out."

Greypaw looked stunned at his leader's open praise. "Y-yes, Thistlestar!" He stammered.

"Sit up, all of you." Thistlestar commanded.

All three instantly sat up.

"Mango, you reacted to Greypaw's attack quickly, distracting him from your brother. You put your life on the line for him. Tiny, when Mango told you to run, you didn't leave her, instead circling back to knock Greypaw off balance so she could escape. That there is a loyalty I've never seen in any kittypet before. Another thing I'd never seen in a kittypet before was the bravery to turn and meet your attacker head on. Then again, most kittypet's flee the second they see us, so you two are definitely different." Thistlestar's eyes shown with a hidden meaning.

Tiny and Mango, so stunned by the praise, just barely managed to nod their thanks.

If that surprised them, the next words made them freeze in shock.

"You have natural hunting abilities—sharp eyes, quick wit, and the teamwork necessary for some catches. You have caught the mouse had you moved a bit sooner. I've often seen you two gazing into the woods, and I've wondered for a long while how you would act out here."

Mango stared at the leader in surprise, while Tiny nudged her, eyes wide in shock.

 _This is happening. I'm not dreaming._ Mango thought.

"Thistlestar, they are _kittypets!_ They shouldn't be in our territory, let alone hunting!" Lionheart hissed. "Send them home!"

"But we've only come for a mouse or tw—" Tiny chocked as Mango stuffed her tail into his mouth.

Thistlestar snapped his head around and took in Tiny's horrified expression. His eyes softened. "You are two unusual kittypets." The big grey and silver tom swapped a look with Lionheart. The latter nodded and Thistlestar turned back. "Maybe you would like to live your dream and join ThunderClan. Perhaps get all those questions brimming in your heads answered."

"I—what?" Mango spluttered.

"But they don't have warrior blood!" Greypaw blurted.

"If a warrior can become a kittypet—if a _leader_ can become a kittypet—I don't see why a kittypet can't become a warrior." Thistlestar meowed.

Greypaw fell silent. Mango and Tiny glanced at each other, the air crackling with unspoken words.

 _I'm not leaving you._

"Ah, the sibling bond." Thistlestar purred. "One of the best things in the world."

"Oh yes." Lionheart's face broke into a sly grin. "I seem to remember a certain someone's littermates who missed many a Gathering because they stayed with said someone."

"You remember that?" Thistlestar complained.

Lionheart just rumble-chuckled.

"I-I don't know." Tiny stammered.

Mango nodded in agreement.

"You're rather quiet." Thistlestar commented to Mango.

"You have to unlock her friendship before she says much." Tiny explained with a sly grin.

"Oi! Tiny!" Mango complained, grinning.

"Come, Thistlestar." Lionheart meowed, smiling. "We must get ready for the moonhigh patrol. Darkstripe will wonder what's happened to us if we stay here much longer."

"Wait!" Mango meowed. "Can we think about your offer?" Tiny nodded his small head.

"Lionheart will be here tomorrow at sunhigh. Tell him then." Thistlestar rumbled.

And with that, the three Clan cats vanished into the woods.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, here we come!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Well... there are a lot that I have to type up here. So, I'm just gonna say:**

 **Everyone: Thank you! You all seem to enjoy Rosestar's Rise a lot! :D**

 **Here we go with Chapter 3!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three_**

"You survived!" A dry voice greeted Mango and Tiny.

"Morning, Rusty." Mango yawned.

Tiny purred in greeting.

"The sparrows were out flying around." Rusty meowed as he jumped down next to them. "I was tempted to wake you but…" He trailed off, eager curiosity in his eyes.

"Ah." Mango nodded.

"Did anything catch you?" Rusty meowed eagerly.

"We met three wild cats, yes." Tiny explained.

A thrill ran though Mango and she glanced at the sun. _One hour left…_

"And?" Rusty prompted impatiently.

"They asked us to join them." Mango replied absently. She was thinking about the meeting.

Rusty gave her a look.

"No they did. Seriously!" She insisted.

"And you trust them after what they did?" Rusty was stunned.

"They weren't the same cats." Tiny shrugged. "For all I know, the one who attacked me and the one who encouraged him are dead. I just hope that she-cat is alive so I can thank her…"

"I trust them." Mango agreed. "And we've made out choice.

"We're going to join them." The two dark furred littermates said simultaneously.

"What?!" Rust meowed in alarm. He sighed. "I suppose I have to trust you."

Mango purred softly while Tiny head butted his half brother's shoulder fondly. Rusty smiled, and then his smile turned sly. "We are spending one more morning together. No buts!"

Smudge was very upset at the news. He'd always had a crush on Mango and he and Tiny were best friends. He pleaded with Mango and Tiny to not go, but he finally gave up when they wouldn't change their minds. Mango subtly hinted that he'd have a good life with Princess and Rusty. Smudge sighed and accepted it.

Sunhigh approached. Mango and Tiny said their good-byes to their friends and finally to Rusty and Princess and jumped from the fence, heading over to the spot where they'd met Thistlestar, Lionheart and Greypaw last night. Tiny sat and curled his tail over his paws while Mango scented the air. She lashed her tail once in frustration when she couldn't pick out fresh scents from stale ones. Tiny let out a hiss; he was obviously having the same problem.

"You both have a lot to learn." A familiar voice rumbled. Lionheart padded from the undergrowth and gazed at them his green eyes shining. "Am I alone?"

"Thistlestar and Greypaw aren't with you." Tiny answered.

"Beat me too it." Mango purred.

"Good. No, they aren't here today. But someone else is."

A pure white tom bounded out of the undergrowth. His yellow eyes were curios as he gazed at the kittypets.

"This is Whitestorm, a senior warrior." Lionheart introduced.

Mango thoughtfully narrowed her eyes at Whitestorm. "Your head as the same shape of Thistlestar and you move kind of like him." She meowed slowly. "Are you related?"

Whitestorm shot a surprised glance to Lionheart. "Very observant, young one." Whitestorm purred. "Correct. Thistlestar is my father."

Mango pricked her ears in surprise and a mew of surprise came from her brother.

"Surprises aside, shall we go?" Lionheart asked.

Mango and Tiny nodded. The Clan cats dashed into the forest and the kittypets hared after them. Tiny struggled to keep up with the three bigger, longer legged cats. Mango, who held a little pride in her speed, was even having trouble keeping up with the Clan cats. Mango made it a rule that any time her brother lagged behind, she'd stop to wait for him. Tin in turn waited for her when she tripped over something.

They passed over the ruts made the tree cutter. The two Clan toms bounded over fallen trees and in some cases, small bramble bushes. The kittypets had to scramble over the former and either race around or go under the latter. Finally, they came to a stop at the edge of a ravine. Mango and Tiny panted, flanks heaving, while Lionheart and Whitestorm shook out their fur, eyes sparkling and hardly panting. Lionheart turned to them and meowed, "We're close."

Mango strained her eyes, trying to spot something. A flash of fur, movement… anything.

"Use your noses!" Whitestorm hissed.

Mango flicked an ear and scented the air. Cats. Lots of them. "There are a lot of cats." Mango meowed. Tiny nodded in agreement.

Lionheart and Whitestorm purred. "There will be a time when you will know each scent by name." The big golden tom meowed. "Come!"

He bounded down the slope, the kittypets following. Whitestorm brought up the rear. Lionheart led the way into a gorse tunnel. As she padded through, she glanced down. This was well worn. The main entrance? She wondered.

A clearing opened up, dappled with sunshine, the air warm, fresh and still Cats were everywhere, eating, talking or grooming one another. Mango cocked her head.

"In the Clan, we do something called sharing tongues. In greenleaf we always do this after sunhigh, when it's the hottest out." Lionheart explained.

"The cats of the Clan always spend time grooming one another." Whitestorm meowed. "It binds us together and makes us closer."

It was obvious by the way the other cats were turning to stare at the four cats at the entrance that the Clan knew the kittypets were here. Tiny shrank down ever so slightly. Mango curled her tail over her paws and gazed around the camp.

Ferns and gorse shielded the camp from the rest of the forest, a strong, prickly wall that Mango did _not_ want to run through. A tunnel of ferns led to a hidden part of camp and a fallen log rest on the ground a few tail lengths from it. Across from the log, a giant rock jutted out from the ground, rearing its great stone head to the sky and overlooking the clearing.

"Over there." Lionheart meowed, nodding to a thick tangle of brambles. "That is the nursery, where the kits are raised."

Mango couldn't see through the brambles, but she could hear the kits yowling in their games. As they watched, a tabby queen emerged from the nursery and sniffed the air, arching her back in a stretch. Her belly was swollen with her unborn kits, and she looked a little uncomfortable. A blue grey queen emerged from a bramble tunnel a few rabbit hops away from the nursery and headed over to the tabby queen. The two queens exchanged a friendly like between the ears. The expectant tabby queen headed over to a pile of prey while the blue grey queen slipped inside the nursery, greeted by excited squeals.

"All cats serve the Clan, and the queens are a prime example." Lionheart meowed. "Each queen watches over and cares for each and every kit, not just their own." He paused and gazed at the two kittypets seriously. "Loyalty to the Clan is the first thing you two _must_ learn, and it is the first law in our warrior code."

"So you aren't the savages we kittypets thought." Mango meowed with a wry smile. "You actually have a code!"

Tiny stared at her like she was mad, Lionheart looked surprised, and Whitestorm chuckled and then sniffed the air. "Thistlestar's coming."

Mango was pleased to recognize the big toms scent. Thistlestar emerged from around the giant rock and padded over to a massive dark brown tabby tom. They spoke for a few heartbeats and then they shared a friendly lick between the ears. Thistlestar then came over to the four cats by the gorse tunnel. "They came." Thistlestar purred as he neared.

Amusement crossed Whitestorm's eyes and face. "Lionheart was completely convinced they would not. We argued back and forth on our way to meet them."

Lionheart shot his friend a playful glare and head-butted the white toms shoulder gently. Thistlestar purred at the antics and then turned serious again. "What do you think of them?"

"They kept up well on the return journey, despite their puny sizes." Whitestorm admitted. "They seem strong—for kittypets."

"Their loyalty to each other is impressive." Lionheart added. "Whenever Tiny fell behind, Mango waited for him. Whenever Mango tripped, he'd wait for her. I think you made the right choice, Thistlestar." Lionheart meowed. Whitestorm nodded in agreement.

Mango was stunned. These two, great, experienced warriors were praising two, inexperienced _kittypets?_

Thistlestar nodded. "I'll announce it to the Clan then." Thistlestar led the way to the giant rock and leaped up. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Mango, Tiny, Lionheart and Whitestorm settled down under the rock.

His roar brought cats from all over the camp. Mango felt a rush of relief when she spotted the thick, grey fur of Greypaw. He was sitting beside a pretty dark tortoiseshell she-cat. Behind them sat the blue grey queen and a pure white queen who looked similar to the expectant tabby.

"ThunderClan is in need of more warriors." Thistlestar began. "We've never had so few apprentices. Granted, Bluefur's kits will up the number, but we need more warriors. I have decided to take two outsiders in…" Mutterings sprang from the crowd. Thistlestar silenced them with a look and continued as the clearing fell silent. "I have found two cats willing to become apprentices."

" _Lucky_ to be apprentices!" A cat yowled. The crowd parted to reveal a pale tabby tom, sneering.

Thistlestar ignored him. "Whitestorm and Lionheart have met these two and agree with me."

Mango glanced at Lionheart and then glanced down. She swallowed nervously as she saw all eyes on her and Tiny. Deafening yowls sounded from the Clan.

"Where did they come from?"

"That's not Clan scent!"

"Are they rouges? Loners?"

One yowl sounded above the rest. It was the pale tabby. "Look at their collars! They're kittypets! Twoleg toys! This Clan doesn't need soft mouths to feed! We need _warriors._ Once a kittypet, _always_ a kittypet."

Lionheart bent his head to hiss in Mango and Tiny's ears. "The tabby is Longtail. Everyone smells your fear. You must not let them show you will be held back by your fear."

A plan started to click into place in Mango's head. She caught Tiny's eye and her brothers ice blue eyes sparkled. He obviously had the same plan. He then put fear in his eyes and darted under Mano, pressing against her belly. She curled her tail over her paws and crouched closer to the ground, acting scared and protective at the same time.

"Look! The runt is a coward!" Longtail jeered. "Needs his sister for everything! How kittypet soft! "He continued, a sneer on his face. "Your collars are a mark of your Twolegs! At best, you'd be terrible hunters. At worst, it'll bring Twolegs into the forest, looking for their lost kittypets."

Most of the cats yowled in agreement. Some looked uncomfortable. Longtail went on. "Our enemies will know of our presence by the sound, if your stench doesn't alert them first!"

Lionheart hisses in the kittypet's ears again. "Are you backing down from a challenge? Are you really throwing this away?"

Mango and Tiny didn't respond. She could feel the gaze of Thistlestar and she could almost taste his disappointment. Tiny enacted the plan by whimpering loudly. Mango straightened ever so slightly, to better help him.

"That runt is weak! He'd be a liability!"

Mango rasped her tongue over her brother's ear. She could feel Lionheart, Whitestorm and Greypaw looking at her in disappointment now. "It's okay." Mango meowed loudly, ignoring them. She then breathed in her brother's ear, "Ready?"

"Ready." Tiny hissed softly back.

Longtail, completely sure nothing would happen, closed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something else. Tiny exploded out from under Mango's belly and crashed into the pale tabby. Longtail screeched in shock and toppled over. Tiny dug his claws in and started raking his back claws down Longtail's back. Longtail recovered and knocked Tiny away He turned on the tiny black tom and prepared to strike. Mango exploded into action, screeching a battle cry, and leaped onto Longtail's back. Longtail gave a muffled shriek and fought to toss her off. Tiny sprang at the pale tabby tom and Longtail bated him away. He then tossed Mango off his back. Mango regained control and crashed into him again, earning a grunt from Longtail. Tiny joined her and the three cats turned into a screeching whirlwind of fur. Mango suddenly let out a muffled yowl as she felt air cut off. Longtail had her collar in his mouth and was tugging hard. From the gasps and gags and muffled yowls coming from Tiny, his collar was also caught in Longtail's grip. She just didn't know how he had him caught. Right now, Mango didn't care. She was worried about getting free. She writhed, gasping and flailing, trying to get free of Longtail. Suddenly, a thunderous _snap_ echoed through the clearing and Mango tumbled away, turning to see Tiny getting up as well. In one of Longtail's back paws was Tiny's red collar. In his mouth was Mango's pink collar.

Thistlestar roared for the fighting to stop and the clearing quieted. Tiny padded over to Mango and butted her shoulder gently. Longtail's ears were torn, one by Tiny and one by Mango. Mango had a cut over her eye and Tiny had one on his shoulder.

"The cats of StarClan have spoken their approval." Thistlestar yowled. The collars lay on the ground by his paws. "These new cats have lost the hold of their Twolegs and are free to join ThunderClan as apprentices."

Mango nodded solemnly and Tiny did the same. Thistlestar turned to them and murmured, "Mango, you are like a rose. Beautiful and sweet yet sharp as thorns. Tiny. You may be small, but you pack a punch." His eyes flashed briefly. He then turned to the Clan. Holding his tail over Tiny's head, he yowled, "From this day forward, until he earns his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Tinypaw." He switched his tail to hover over Mango. "From this day forward, until she earns her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Rosepaw." He stepped back and, with the other cats, waited for their next moves.

Without any hesitation, Mango and Tiny kicked their collars away and then buried them. They turned back and gazed at their new Clan. Longtail hissed and limped to the fern tunnel. The other cats split into groups, talking excitedly.

"Rosepaw! Tinypaw!"

Mango turned at Greypaw's friendly mew. _Rosepaw! I'm Rosepaw!_ A thrill ran through her.

"Great fight, you two!" Greypaw meowed. "Especially for kittypets. You fight well together. And Longtail won't forget it! You've spoiled his good looks, that's for sure!"

"Thanks, Greypaw!" Tinypaw chirped.

Rosepaw smiled. "Thanks He put up a fight though!" She started to clean the cut. As she did so, the cats started calling their names.

"Tinypaw!"

"Hey, Rosepaw!"

"Welcome, young Tinypaw and Rosepaw!"

"Great names too!" Greypaw meowed.

The blue grey queen padded forward. "Welcome, Rosepaw, Tinypaw. My name's Bluefur." She purred. She looked at them closer and her eyes widened in surprise. "I recognize you!"

Tinypaw tipped his head, confused. "How d—oh! I recognize you too!"

Rosepaw felt a jolt run through her. "You're the she-cat who stopped that tom from killing Tinypaw!"

Bluefur nodded. "Indeed I am."

"Thank you!" Tinypaw blurted. "I've always wanted to thank you."

Bluefur purred and then frowned. "Darkstripe won't be too happy. He's the one Adderfang had attack you."

"Oh." Tinypaw shifted his paws. "Are either of them here?"

"No. Adderfang died a few moons ago and Darkstripe is out on patrol with Redtail and Ravenpaw." Bluefur shook her head. She smiled at them. "Would you like to meet my kits?"

"Sure!" Tinypaw brightened.

"I'd love too!" Rosepaw purred.

"Can I come too?" Greypaw meowed eagerly.

"Of course!" Bluefur led the way to the nursery.

"Bluefur!" Excited squeals sounded and three kits tumbled out of the nursery.

Bluefur purred as her kits launched on top of her. She shook them off and licked each of their heads. "I have someone for you to meet."

The kits lined up like little owlets and stared wide eyed at the apprentices. "Hi Greypaw!" The grey tom chirped. "And these are the two new apprentices who just joined?"

"Yes, Stonekit." Bluefur purred. She brushed her tail over his head. "This is Stonekit." She repeated the gesture on the grey and white she-kit. "Mosskit." And she did the same gesture on the blue-grey she-kit." And Mistykit."

"I'm Rosepaw and this is my brother, Tinypaw." Rosepaw introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Tinypaw purred.

Rosepaw examined the kits. Stonekit's head was shaped different from the other cats and Mosskit has sleeker fur. Mistykit looked like a little copy of her mother, with the same build, the same blue-grey fur and the same ice blue eyes, though hers were a bit darker.

"Hello, Greypaw. And looks like I get to formally meet the new apprentices." Meowed a voice.

The apprentices turned around to see a reddish brown tom padding over to them.

"Oakheart." Greypaw dipped his head respectfully.

With excited squeals, the kits leaped on Oakheart. Obviously, he was their father. He glanced at Rosepaw and Tinypaw. "My name's Oakheart." He meowed. "Ow! That's my tail, Stonekit!"

Rosepaw purred, as did Bluefur. The blue grey queen watched her mate and kits fondly. Tinypaw dipped his head to Oakheart. "I'm Tinypaw and this is my sister, Rosepaw."

Rosepaw dipped her head. "Nice to meet you!" She cocked her head, looking thoughtfully at Oakheart. "You aren't a ThunderClan cat, are you?" She asked hesitantly.

"You're very observant." Oakheart meowed in surprised. "No, I'm full RiverClan. But I fell in love with Bluefur and decided my life was with her. So here I am."

"Is that allowed?" Tinypaw asked curiously.

"The warrior code forbids it." Bluefur sighs.

"Hey, you two fell in love. You can't stop that." Rosepaw meowed gently.

"You're right." Bluefur purred. "Now, Greypaw, why don't you show them the camp?"

"Alright!" Greypaw sprang to his paws, trying to look serious. "You know the nursery already, and the Highrock. I'll show you where Thistlestar's den is."

He padded off towards the Highrock with Rosepaw and Tinypaw at his heels. Rosepaw suddenly froze. Something was coming. "Something's coming!" She yowled at the same time an old grey time yowled a warning.

The Clan gathered as a skinny tom burst into the clearing. Apart from a white dash on his chest and a white tipped tail, he was jet black from head to toe.

"Ravenpaw!" Greypaw gasped. "Why is he alone? Where are Darkstripe and Redtail?"

"Who are they?" Tinypaw asked.

"Ravenpaw is an apprentice. His mentor is Tigerclaw, that massive dark brown tabby tom over there. Darkstripe is a warrior and Redtail is the deputy, meaning he's second in command." Greypaw explained in a hushed voice. "They went out on a mission against RiverClan. Lucky fur-balls!"

"Wouldn't Tigerclaw go with his apprentice?" Rosepaw tipped her head.

"He's been down with a wrenched shoulder for a week. Spottedleaf released him after the patrol went out. Tigerclaw wanted Ravenpaw to get the experience of this patrol, so he sent him along."

Thistlestar strode forward. "Ravenpaw, what's wrong?"

Ravenpaw stood there, panting. Finally, he glanced up, green eyes swimming with grief, pain and terror. He finally gathered enough breath to yowl, "Redtail is dead!"

* * *

 **I'm trying to change the events a bit. Obviously, I can't change too much right now. However, there will be some big changes for some events soon!**

 **QotD: At this point and time, who is your favorite character? I'll ask this one a lot.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Here we go! Chapter Four! Quick note, I might not get Chapter Five posted in time. Between three new stories, Turtle Warriors, Dragon's Sanctuary and trying to write up Rosestar's Rise, and then throw in the holidays... I haven't worked on it in a while. I will try to get Chapter Five written up in time though!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Lionkit03: Thank you! That means a lot :)**

 **Flamewishesyouamerrychristmas: I like them too :) Hmm... We shall see, won't we? I love that guess!**

 **Thegeniusyoshi: Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it! ^_^**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 4!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four_**

Shocked, pained yowls rose from the Clan. "How did this happen?!" a pale grey queen yowled.

"That's my mother, Willowpelt." Greypaw hissed.

Ravenpaw staggered and stood there, still panting. He didn't speak, head hanging.

"Oh come now, Ravenpaw! Speak!" Longtail yowled.

"How friendly of you, Longtail!" Rosepaw yowled sarcastically. She stepped forward and meowed softly to get Ravenpaw's attention. "I've barely met Longtail and I already know he's a jerk." Rosepaw's meow drew a furious hiss from Longtail and a few amused chuckles, Ravenpaw among them. Rosepaw plunged on. "I know you don't know me, but it's okay. You don't have to be afraid. You're home."

Rosepaw's words obviously soothed Ravenpaw. He took a deep breath and breathed, "Thank you."

Rosepaw stepped back as the massive dark brown tabby darted forward. Tigerclaw was his name, if she remembered right. "Come, Ravenpaw. Tell us the rest." Tigerclaw purred.

"We met five RiverClan warriors on Sunningrocks. Swiftriver was with them." Ravenpaw meowed shakily.

"Swiftriver!" Greypaw gasped. "She's the deputy of RiverClan, Crookedstar's daughter and one of the best warriors in the entire forest! Oh, if I'd have been there, I'd have—" Greypaw was silenced by a furious hiss from the grey elder that had also sensed Ravenpaw. Rosepaw turned back to listen to Ravenpaw.

"Redtail warned them off, warning that the next RiverClan warriors would be sent off with wounds to remember. Swiftriver—Swiftriver didn't back down." Ravenpaw paused to draw in breath and to rasp his tongue over his shoulder wound, which was still bleeding. "Then, Swiftriver yowled to attack and Redtail ordered us to attack too. I couldn't really see well but I think I saw Swiftriver pin Redtail. He threw her off and then—" Suddenly, it all caught up with him. Ravenpaw's eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed on the ground.

Tigerclaw gently licked his apprentices head. "Spottedleaf!"

From the fern tunnel sprinted the dark tortoiseshell that had been sitting beside Greypaw earlier. She sprinted to Ravenpaw's side and gently nosed Tigerclaw away. Spottedleaf examined the wound and looked up. "It's okay, Tigerclaw. His wounds aren't fatal. But I need to treat it before it does turn fatal. Please, gently carry him to my den." Spottedleaf sprinted ahead while Tigerclaw gently picked Ravenpaw up and padded after her.

Rosepaw's attention was caught by a mournful yowl. Everyone stared as a sleek black and grey tabby tom staggered into the clearing. In his mouth was the still form of a small cat, his bright ginger tail glowing in the sun. Greypaw dropped into a crouch. "Redtail!"

"Darkstripe, explain." Thistlestar ordered, blue eyes misting with grief.

Darkstripe gently set Redtail down. "He died with honor, killed by Swiftriver as we defended our territory. I couldn't get to him fast enough… but I did avenge him by killing Swiftriver." Darkstripe paused. "I doubt we'll see RiverClan warriors at Sunningrocks again, at least not for a long while."

Rosepaw glanced at Greypaw. The long haired grey tom's eyes were glazed with grief and pain. She turned at Tinypaw's sigh. "Not how I expected my first day."

Finally, all the cats stepped forward to lick Redtail's fur and mew hushed words to him. Tinypaw turned to Greypaw. "What are they doing?"

"We're sharing tongue with him, one last night. His spirit has joined StarClan, and this is our way of sending him off safely." Greypaw explained, his voice hushed.

"StarClan?" Rosepaw tipped her head.

"It's the spirits of our ancestors. They formed StarClan back when all the Clan's first formed. They watch over us from the stars. You see them in Silverpelt or the stars at night. Each star is a warrior. Tonight, Redtail will be among them again. Excuse me for a moment." Greypaw stepped forward to rasp his tongue over Redtail's ear and murmur words to his dead deputy one last time. He then stepped back as Thistlestar stepped forward.

After sharing tongues with his dead friend for a while, Thistlestar lifted his great head. "Redtail was a great, brave warrior. His loyalty could never be doubted. For many moons, he's stood by my side and his judgment was what I relied on the most. He was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have been a great leader."

"There are a lot of extra sad cats here tonight." Greypaw sighed. "Dustpaw, that dark brown tabby tom over there, was Redtail's apprentice. They were really close. Sandpaw, that pale ginger she-cat, was Redtail's daughter. Willowpelt, my mother, and Spottedleaf were his littermates. And Thistlestar and Redtail had been best friends, and Redtail had been like a son to Thistlestar." Greypaw bowed his head. "I'll miss Redtail."

"What are they doing now?" Tinypaw asked as Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Willowpelt and Thistlestar crouched or lay beside Redtail's body.

"Spending one last night with him. Only cats that were closest to him spend it with him." He paused. "So why don't I finish showing you the camp? We can go see if Ravenpaw is awake."

"He is awake." Meowed a soft voice.

The apprentices turned. "Hi Spottedleaf." Greypaw meowed.

"Hello, Greypaw. And it's nice to meet you, Tinypaw and Rosepaw."

"Nice to meet you too!" Tinypaw meowed.

Rosepaw dipped her head. Spottedleaf repeated the gesture and then continued. "You may see Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw was with him when I left." With that, she turned and padded over to her brother's body, sinking down beside him.

"The medicine den is over this way." Greypaw meowed.

He led the way to the medicine den, the entrance being the fern tunnel. Upon entering the fern tunnel, the air instantly turned cooler. Greypaw halted and settled down a respectful distance from the tunnel and a nest. Rosepaw entered the medicine clearing next, followed by Tinypaw. Rosepaw sat next to Greypaw and Tinypaw settled down next to her. She looked around, curious. A large rock with a big crack down the center stood on one side. Peering into the shadows of the rock, Rosepaw could see a nest, some neatly piled moss and multiple herbs. A small pool was opposite of the rock, and nests dotted the clearing on all sides. In one of these nests lay Ravenpaw. The massive form of Tigerclaw crouched next to him. Tigerclaw acknowledged Greypaw, Rosepaw and Tinypaw with a dip of his head, but continued talking to Ravenpaw. "I should have been with you." Tigerclaw muttered.

"You were resting your shoulder." Ravenpaw meowed. "And you trusted Redtail enough to send me with him. He did protect me; he fought off the cat that gave me this and sent me back to camp."

"I suppose I'm over reacting." Tigerclaw admitted. "But you're like my son, just as much as my apprentice, so that doesn't help."

Ravenpaw purred. Greypaw leaned close to Rosepaw and Tinypaw and meowed quietly, "They have a really close bond. Father-son some say and Tigerclaw pretty much just confirmed that." He paused. "Oh, and if Tigerclaw seems gruff on the outside, don't take it to heart. He's really kind and caring underneath. You just have to get his trust."

Rosepaw and Tinypaw nodded.

"These are the new apprentices?" Tigerclaw suddenly stood over them.

"Yep!" Greypaw chirped.

"I'm Rosepaw and this is my brother Tinypaw." Rosepaw meowed.

"Thistlestar spoke fondly of you two. He said you would make good warriors, and from the fight with Longtail, I can see why he says that." Tigerclaw meowed. "You used cunning to your advantage, Rosepaw. You have the air of a cat with amazing strategy. Tinypaw, you have the air of a cat with amazing battle skills. You certainly surprised me and Longtail!" He smiled at them. "I will watch your progress with interest." He left the medicine den, four completely surprised apprentices staring after him.

"Whoa." Ravenpaw finally meowed. " _That_ was unexpected."

"No kidding!" Greypaw breathed.

Tigerclaw suddenly stuck his head through the den. "I forgot one thing. I want to thank you, Rosepaw, for helping Ravenpaw out." He left.

"Okay, I get the feeling that is not normal Tigerclaw behavior." Rosepaw meowed slowly.

Greypaw and Ravenpaw shook their heads in response. Greypaw suddenly remembered why they were here and padded closer to Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw purred. "Hey, guys."

"How ya doin'?" Greypaw licked his friend's ear.

"I've been better, but this isn't the worst wound I'll ever get." Ravenpaw grunted. He looked at the new apprentices. "I've heard your names but we haven't met formally. I'm Ravenpaw."

"I'm Tinypaw." The tiny black tom meowed.

"And I'm Rosepaw, his sister." Rosepaw purred.

"Nice to meet you!" Ravenpaw purred. "Thanks for helping me relax back there, Rosepaw."

"Longtail's a jerk and everyone else was too stunned to do anything. Can't blame them, poor cats." Rosepaw sighed.

"You almost act like you know what it's like to lose a loved one." Ravenpaw narrowed his eyes.

Greypaw blinked. "Two very observant cats right here!"

"Tell me about it!" Tinypaw grumbled.

Rosepaw glared at them playfully and then turned back to Ravenpaw. "I nearly lost Tinypaw once. He's really been my only family, so it hit me hard."

"It's just been you two?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Well, not exactly." Tinypaw amended. "We're close to our half-brother, Rusty, and our half-sister, Princess."

"Not what I meant exactly, but that works."

"Oh! No, growing up, we had our mother. Our father, whom we share with Rusty and Princess, would come around sometimes. Then we had our other littermates, our brother, Socks, and our sister Ruby. But they were worse than Longtail." Rosepaw added with a growl.

"Whoa." Greypaw exclaimed. "That's bad." Ravenpaw nodded in agreement.

"Socks and Ruby formed their little group of the two of them and Rosepaw and I formed ours with just the two of us." Tinypaw sighed. "Mama hated the rivalry between us, but I think she liked them more than us."

"That's sad." Greypaw meowed.

"Honestly, I didn't care." Rosepaw sniffed. "I had Tinypaw and our father. That's all I needed." She smiled. "And now I have an even bigger family, so I'm content."

Ravenpaw smiled and yawned. Greypaw got to his feet. "We'd better go and let you rest." He meowed.

Rosepaw nodded and Greypaw left, Tinypaw padding after him. Rosepaw brought up the rear, and she glanced back to find Ravenpaw staring after her.

* * *

 **This chapter brought about Tigerclaw's personality change in Rosestar's Rise, as well as who the new RiverClan deputy is, since Oakheart is in ThunderClan. As I said on my profile, Swiftriver is completely made up.**

 **QotD: I'll be asking this one quite a bit, maybe for Rosepaw or someone else. Out of the cats listed, who would you like to see Rosepaw become mates with? Thistlestar, Tigerclaw, Longtail, Runningwind, Whitestorm, Lionheart, Darkstripe, Dustpaw, Greypaw, Ravenpaw, Stonekit, or any other tom I missed other than the elders and Oakheart?**

 **AotD: I love way to many of them in Rosestar's Rise. I can't even list them all. My Tigerclaw is a favorite though.**


	7. Chapter 5

**It's back, after weeks of being on hiatus! Now that the first book of my Night at the Museum fanfiction is written, I can turn back to my other three stories.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **a moon's shadow: Interesting guess! We shall se, won't we? And that means a lot to me, thank you!**

 **Wolf of the Indians: Interesting guess! You and a moon's shadow both think Tigerclaw would be good for her. Thanks for input and support :)**

 **You guys probably just want to get straight to the story since it's been gone so long, right? Well, here's your wish! Chapter 5!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five_**

"I'll show you the warriors den next." Greypaw meowed as the three apprentices padded from the fern tunnel.

"Who are these two?" A voice growled behind them.

"Darkstripe." Greypaw turned and tipped his head.

"Who are they, Greypaw?" Darkstripe repeated.

"We're the two new apprentices." Tinypaw answered his voice tense.

Darkstripe was a sleek black and grey tabby tom, with blue eyes. Rosepaw instantly disliked him, mainly for an incident that happened three moons ago.

"I'm Rosepaw and this is my brother Tinypaw." Rosepaw finished. Her voice was nearly a growl.

"Ah. Thistlestar talked about you." Darkstripe sniffed. He suddenly looked at them closer and flattened his ears. "Hang on. I remember you. You," he pointed to Tinypaw with a claw, "came into the forest three moons ago. Adderfang had me attack you. And you," he turned to Rosepaw, "chased me away from him when I chased him to the border of your territory."

"Glad you remember us." Rosepaw growled dryly.

Darkstripe hissed and raised a paw, claws unsheathed. "I should finish what I started. ThunderClan has no need of runts."

Suddenly a blue grey streak shot in front of him. "Enough, Darkstripe!" Bluefur hissed.

"Interfering again?" Darkstripe spat.

"Go look at Longtail. These two gave him those injuries." Bluefur growled.

Darkstripe looked around and froze as he saw Longtail. Rosepaw couldn't hold back the smug grin. Darkstripe clenched his teeth and stalked off, ears flattened and tail lashing. Bluefur turned to the apprentices, an apologetic look on her face. "He's so arrogant and ruthless, just like his mentor."

"I've never liked him anyways." Rosepaw sniffed.

Tinypaw nodded furiously in agreement. Bluefur smiled. "I'll leave you to your tour." She headed back to her mate and kits.

Greypaw coughed. "Warriors den." He meowed awkwardly. He led the way over to a large bush.

The warriors den was a large was a large bush that had a straight view of the gorse tunnel. Greypaw explained that the older warriors and the deputy sleep near the center of the bush, where it was warmest. The newer warriors slept around them. He then led them to the fallen log. Sheltered by the log, five elderly cats crouched in the soft grass growing by the log. A small pile of prey sat beside them. A big dark brown tabby looked up. "Hello, young'uns."

"Hello, Halftail." Greypaw meowed, dipping his head.

"These are the new apprentices?" Meowed a pale grey she-cat.

"Mhm." Tinypaw meowed. "My name's Tinypaw and this is my sister, Rosepaw."

"I'm One-eye." Meowed the pale grey she-cat. One of her eyes was clouded, which is how she got her name.

"I'm Dappletail." Purred a once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Halftail." The big dark brown tabby meowed simply. He flicked his tail, reveling that half of it was missing. "Wonder why?"

Dappletail purred. The grey tom with very small ears dipped his head. This was the cat that had also sensed Ravenpaw's return. "I'm Smallear." A wry smile crossed his face. "Hard to figure out why, right?"

All the cats laughed. A small black and white tom dipped his head. "And I'm Patchpelt."

"It's wonderful to meet you!" One-eye purred.

"Have you eaten yet?" Smallear asked.

The three apprentices shook their heads.

"There's enough here, so help yourself." Smallear meowed. "Dustpaw and Sandpaw are find hunters. One-eye, would you mind if these apprentices shared some prey?"

The pale grey she-cat shook her head. Dappletail purred before Smallear could ask her. "I think I speak for us all when I say we don't mind.

"Thanks!" Greypaw meowed eagerly. He took a large mouse from the pile and a smaller one. The large mouse he set at Rosepaw and Tinypaw's paws. "You guys tasted mouse yet."

"No." Tinypaw admitted while Rosepaw shook her head.

The scents of the mouse made Rosepaw's eyes shine. She was ecstatic at the thought of eating her first meal in her new home.

"In that case, you take first bite!" Greypaw purred.

Side by side, Rosepaw and Tinypaw took a bit of their mouse. Rosepaw purred instantly as the flavors sang on her tongue. The mouse was juicy and tender—so much better from what she used to eat!

"Well?" Greypaw prompted. "From that purr, I take it you like it."

"Amazing!" Tinypaw mumbled, his mouth full

"Fantastic!" Rosepaw agreed, also mumbling around her bite.

Greypaw grinned and bit into his mouse. As they ate, they listened to the elders talk.

"I wonder when Thistlestar will appoint the new deputy." Smallear sighed.

"He has tons of time, provided it's before moonhigh." One-eye commented.

"I remember the day Thistlestar himself was appointed deputy." Dappletail purred.

"Oh yes, I do too!" Patchpelt meowed eagerly. "It wasn't long after he lost Snowfur. Poor cat. They loved each other a lot."

"He won't be happy appointing a new deputy. Redtail served him long and well, and they'd been like father and son." Halftail observed.

"The choice is quiet obvious." Patchpelt meowed.

Rosepaw didn't know who they were talking about. Maybe Whitestorm, his son? Or Darkstripe? After all, the sleek black and grey tabby had avenged Redtail.

"Thistlestar has three, wonderful choices." Dappletail purred.

As Rosepaw flicked her tongue around her muzzle to catch the remaining traces of mouse, Thistlestar's voice echoed around the clearing. Cats formed a group at the foot of the Highrock. The elders and the three apprentices joined the group. Redtail's body sat at the center of the clearing.

"A new deputy must be chosen." Thistlestar meowed, his voice thick with grief. He gazed at his clan. "First, however, let us give Redtail a moment's silence. Tonight, he is back with his friends and family."

The cats gazed at the sky, where the first few stars were starting to appear.

"Now, ThunderClan's new deputy." Thistlestar meowed. "I say these words before the body of Redtail, so he may hear and approve my choice. Lionheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

The Clan purred and chanted Lionheart's name. "I am honored, Thistlestar." Lionheart rumbled.

Thistlestar dipped his head. "Redtail was also Dustpaw's mentor. There must be no delay in his training. Darkstripe, you will mentor Dustpaw. Adderfang was your mentor, and while he is no longer with us, I expect you to pass on all you know."

Darkstripe dipped his head and touched noses with his new apprentice. Dustpaw gave a weak, pain filled smile, but it faded quickly. Thistlestar jumped down from the Highrock and sat next to Redtail's body. Dustpaw, Sandpaw, Smallear, Spottedleaf and Willowpelt joined him.

"C'mon. We should get some sleep." Greypaw meowed. The long haired grey tom led the way to a thick bush of ferns beside a tree stump. "The apprentices eat by this tree stump." He meowed."

"How many apprentices are there?" Tinypaw asked curiously.

"Not as many as normal, I guess." The grey tom answered. "You, me, Rosepaw, Ravenpaw, Sandpaw and Dustpaw. You two helped swell the numbers a bit. Bluefur's kits will help too." He laughed. "I honestly don't if we have enough cats to mentor them."

"How do you mean?" Rosepaw asked, sitting down and sweeping her tail over her paws.

"Well let's see…" Greypaw started. "Tigerclaw has Ravenpaw, Lionheart has me, Whitestorm has Sandpaw, Darkstripe now has Dustpaw, we don't know which cats will mentor you two, and then we have three more cats to get mentors. We don't have that many open warriors."

Rosepaw began to respond, but she was cut off by a deep, rumbling meow. They spun around to see Tigerclaw looming over them. "You three have training in the morning." He meowed.

"But Rosepaw and Tinypaw don't have mentors!" Greypaw protested.

"No." Tigerclaw agreed. "However, since Ravenpaw is resting, you three Lionheart and I will be taking you on a tour of the territory. Thistlestar should have mentors chosen by then."

Rosepaw shrugged. "That works."

Tinypaw and Greypaw nodded assent and Tigerclaw flicked his tail before padding away. Greypaw led the new apprentices inside the apprentice den and directed them to empty nests. Rosepaw sank into her gratefully, exhaustion from the day catching up with her. With Tinypaw pressed against her back and Greypaw's snores, she quickly slipped asleep.

* * *

 **There we are! Sorry for making you all wait for it so long, but I could not focus on it while I was writing Enter the Highlands. I couldn't focus on any story, for that matter..**

 **QotD: Who do you think Rosepaw's and Tinypaw's mentors will be?**

 **AotD: I think she'd be good with any of them.**


	8. Authors Update

Hey guys. This isn't the actual chapter, so I'm sorry for crushing all your excitement. This is a little update That I need to put out.

First off, I want to say I'm so sorry for not updating this in ages. I still have to write chapter 6 I haven't been posting ANY of my stories, so don't feel like it's just Rosestar's Rise.

The reason I haven't updated in forever is because of a little thing called Time. High school is an absolute jerk, and since I'm homeschooled, it takes me ages. When I do finish, I usually walk away from the computer and either draw or play Fire Emblem, or both. After that, it's usually dinner time and my family and I watch some of our favorite TV shows together, namely Person of Interest, Elementary, and when the new episodes come, Vampire Diaries and Originals. By that time it's usually 8:30 and I usually go to bed since I wake up at 7:30 each morning. I will work on my books ASAP, I promise! As soon as Spring Break comes, I should be able to work on them. Thank you for bearing with me this far, and again, I'm sorry!


End file.
